Personal audio devices, including wireless telephones, such as mobile/cellular telephones, cordless telephones, mp3 players, and other consumer audio devices, are in widespread use. Such personal audio devices may include circuitry for driving a pair of headphones or one or more speakers. Such circuitry often includes a power amplifier for driving an audio output signal to headphones or speakers. Generally speaking, a power amplifier amplifies an audio signal by taking energy from a power supply and controlling an audio output signal to match an input signal shape but with a larger amplitude.
Many personal audio devices experience transient electrical effects during powering on and powering off or transitioning to and from low power states that can lead to audibly-detectable artifacts occurring at a transducer (e.g., a loudspeaker, a headphone) of the personal audio device. To ensure positive customer experience, it may be desirable to minimize or eliminate such audio artifacts.